Tonio in Boots
by ParodyPrincipe4
Summary: Puss in boots parody. Alternate ending. One-shot. SpaMano For admin tsun tsun


**This is for the birthday an admin in Filipino Hetalians.. tsuntsun. Please like us on facebook. I posted this on the other page before but I could not find it.. Now, I am writing it again. T for Lovi's colorful language.**

* * *

**Toni in Boots**

* * *

Once upon a time, there was a poor farmer blessed with three sons. The first one was Lovino, Second was Feliciano and Third was, Marcello.

One night, the farmer was already dying. He left some of his possession to each of his sons. He was on his bed made of hay, covered with blankets.

"Marcello..." He started from the youngest one.

"Wait. He's the youngest. shouldn't I be first?" The oldest, Lovino, spatted out.

"Let the dying man do what he wants, son." The farmer retorted. His brothers snickered a little.

"Damn old man... tch." The oldest whispered to himself.

The farmer heard this but he just chuckled. "Aw, you'll miss me... anyway." He said as the oldest rolled his eyes. "Marcello, I am giving you the windmill.. You could do whatever you want with it..."

Marcello grinned and whispered. "awesome.." He smiled and hugged his father. "Thanks, Papa." He pulled back and smirked at his oldest brother.

Lovino's eye twitched.

"Feliciiano.." The farmer said. The second brother sat beside his father's figure. "Yes, Papa?"

"I am giving you the farm.. Since you are the.. somehow, most industrious one of all." The fther spoke his words hoarsely.

"Thank you papa..." Feliciano hugged his father, tears falling down his cheeks. "I'll miss you so much.."

"Don't be like that, Feli.. Or I'll Haunt you at night." The father taunted.

Feliciano flinched and pulled back, wiping his tears away. Nope! I'll be fine! We'll be fine, papa~ ve~"

"Good."

Lovino rolled his eyes once more and looked at his father.

"Lastly... Lovino.. come..." He gestured the other to sit down beside his form.

Lovino obediently sat down while looking at his father, waiting for him to say anything.

"I will give you the most important possession of mine.. I want you to take care of it, hm?" The farmer smiled a little. "And do not be angry.. This was the best for you."

"...Well? What is it?" Lovino asked curiously.

"..I will give you... my cat.." The farmer said.

"... What." Lovino had the 'Are-you-kidding-me' look.

"I'll give you my cat." the farmer repeated. "He is a nice companion and he will help you in every way. You need some affection, my son."

"You gave Feli the fucking farm and I get a fucking cat?!" Lovino growled at him.

"I know it doesn't look fair but.. yes.. Yes I am... Please, son.. This is my last wish... Take care of him. He will come to you... He'll find you.. " The father said before closing his eyes, exhausted.

Lovino's eyes widened. "Hey! You fucking old man, wake up and explain this shit to me, damn it!"

Feliciano started to cry, Marcello comforted him.

The oldest son searched for the farmer's pulse but there was none. "... He's dead.."

Feliciano began to bawl. Marcello and Lovino tried to calm him down until he fell asleep.

* * *

Lovino went to his room after putting Feliciano and Marcello in their but then, he saw a figure lying on his bed.

He gasped and grabbed the broom, just in case. He poked the form with a stick. The form stirred, Lovino got his broom on ready. "I don't know who the fuck are you but y-you better leave, damn it! There is nothing to steal here!" Lovino tried to hide the shaking of his hands.

The form woke up from the statement. Lovino noted that the man have spring green eyes and... a chocolate brown hair with cat ears on them?! Wait.. He has a tail too!

Lovino was now more puzzled than ever. "What the fuck are you?!"

The man sat up and grinned sleepily at him. "I am your father's cat, maestro~ I am Antonio.. A hybrid~"

Lovino raised a brow and poked the other's ear with a stick.

The ear folded. "Hehe~ Easy with that, maestro. They are very sensitive~"

The oldest son's eyes widened. "Holy shit, they're real!"

Antonio chuckled. "Si~ aw, mi nueva maestro is so cute~"

"Fuck you." Lovino rolled his eyes and sat on a chair and sighed.

"My brothers get their fucking lives better than I will" he said, "While I die of hunger and want."

The cat, Antonio's ears twitched at what he heard and smiled.

"Do not worry, maestro~" he said. "You just have to give me a bag and a pair of boots~ you shall see that your portion is not so bad as you imagine it to be."

The cat's master raised a brow. "For what?"

The cat grinned. "You'll see~!"

Lovino was still contemplating about the reason for it but he made a bag and a pair of boots for him.

Antonio was very happy to get them. "Master~ These are so cool~"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever.. They should anyway. I made them."

Antonio chuckled and put the bag over his shoulder. "I'll come back, maestro~" Then he went on his journey.

"Don't come back, cazzo!" Lovino shouted out.

He went to a warren in which there were a great number of rabbits. He put some bran and some parsley into his bag, and then waited for some innocent rabbit to feast on the dainties. Soon two young rabbits jumped into his bag and Antonio drew the strings and caught them.

Tonio was very proud of his prey, and hurried with it to the palace and asked to speak to the king. Bowing low, Antonio said, "Sire, I have brought for you rabbits from the warren of my noble lord, the Marquis of Carabas (the title Antonio gave to his master), which he commanded me to present to your majesty with his compliments."

The Belgian king was much pleased and said, "Tell your lord Marquis of Carabas that I accept his present with pleasure."

In this manner the cat continued to carry presents of game to the king at least once a week for two or three months.

Then one dawn Antonio came back to his master and jumped on his bed, "master~! Master~!"

Lovino grunted and glared at him. "The fuck are you here?! It's dawn and I was having a good dream, damn it!"

Antonio chuckled. "I came back as promised.. You should bathe in the lake near here first!"

"It's dawn! The lake will be freezing, damn it!" Lovino spatted out.

"Not now silly~ Later, maestro~" Antonio grinned while the other gave him another glare and a curse and returned to sleeping.

The Marquis of Carabas did as the cat advised in the morning, and while he was bathing, Antonio his his clothes under a rock.

The king passed by, riding in his coach with his daughter, the loveliest princess in the world.

Then Antonio began to cry out, "Help! Help! My lord Marquis of Carabas is going to be drowned!"

Hearing the cries, the king ordered his attendants to go to the rescue of my lord Marquis of Carabas.

While the servants were drawing the young man from the river, Puss in Boots came up to the coach and told his majesty that thieves had run off with his master's clothes.

After the marquis was dressed, the king was much impressed with him, and asked him to ride in the royal coach; and it was not at all strange that the king's daughter at once fell deeply in love with him.

Antonio was very proud and grinned at his master. "I told you, master~ You are wearing priceless clothes right now~ I'm sure your brothers aren't wearing those right now!"

"You… why are you doing this..?" Lovino asked him, confused. "Why am I a Marquis? You're lying…"

Antonio quickly put a hand over his mouth. "shh.. I promised you, maestro.." He smiled at him

Lovino blushed a little and huffed. "You'll get us into trouble, damn it."

"We won't.. I promise."

The cat went forward to arrange some.. things.

Presently as the king came by, he saw some mowers working in a meadow, and asked them to whom the meadow belonged.

"To my lord Marquis of Carabas!" the mowers answered, as the cat had instructed them.

"A very fine piece of land you have there, my lord marquis," said the king.

"You speak the truth, sire," replied the young man, playing along, having no other choice. "for it never fails to bring me a most bountiful harvest."

Soon the coach passed another field where laborers were working industriously. When the king asked to whom the field belonged, they answered, "To my lord Marquis of Carabas!"

The king once more complimented the marquis upon his rich possessions.

At last Antonio arrived at a stately castle. It belonged to an ogre, the richest ever known, and all the lands through which the king had passed that morning belonged to him.

"Oi! Bastard!" Lovino called out behind him.

Antonio's eyes widened. "M-maestro! Why are you here?! Shouldn't you be with the king?"

Lovino sighed. "They were looking for you.. I told them to wait for a while."

"They'll get suspicious, maestro." The cat pointed out.

"I don't care. What are you gonna do?"

The cat sighed and looked at the castle. "See this..? This will belong to you soon."

"W-what? But that's the ogre's!" Lovino shouted out.

"Si. I know but.. I'll find a way. Stay here." The cat entered the castle alone, ignoring his master's command to stop.

The Ogre was a tall man with gravity-defying hair, stern-look and wears robes with a scarf. He also has a scar on his forehead. The ogre received Antonio as civilly as an ogre could do and asked him to sit down.

"I have been told," began Antonio, "that you are able to change yourself into any kind of creature that you have a mind to. You can, for example, transform yourself into a lion, an elephant, or the like."

"That is true," answered the ogre very briskly; "and to convince you, I shall now become a lion."

The cat was so terrified at the sight of a lion so near him that he leaped onto the roof, which caused him even more difficulty, because his boots were of no use at all to him in walking on the tiles. However, the ogre resumed his natural form, and the cat came down, saying that he had been very frightened indeed.

"I have further been told," said the cat, "that you can also transform yourself into the smallest of animals, for example, a rat or a mouse. But I can scarcely believe that. I must admit to you that I think that that would be quite impossible."

"Impossible." said the annoyed ogre. "You shall see.", and in an instant he became a mouse and began to scamper about the floor.

No sooner had Puss seen the Ogre in the form of a mouse than he sprang upon him, eating him in an instant.

"Bastard." Lovino said ina quiet voice. "You're mental.." He laughed a little.

Antonio looked at him, puzzled. "You were watching?"

"Si. And I say that you're crazy." Lovino smirked.

The cat blinked but smiled at the laugh of his master. "Well, onlyfor you, maestro~"

In the meantime the king's coach approached the Ogre's castle. The king saw the two go out of the castle.

The king was astonished. "This is your castle, marquis of Carabas?"

Lovino looked at Antonio who nodded.

"yes, your highness.." Lovino said.

"Your majesty is indeed welcome to the castle of my lord Marquis of Carabas!" Antonio exclaimed as he bowed.

"And is this splendid castle also yours, my lord Marquis of Carabas?" inquired the king. "Let us go in, if you please."

The marquis gave his hand to the princess, and they followed the king into the castle. In the spacious hall they found a splendid feast which had been prepared by the Ogre for some of his friends.

The king was so charmed with the good qualities of my lord Marquis of Carabas that when he had partaken of the banquet he said:

"It will be your own fault if you do not soon become my son-in-law, my dear lord Marquis of Carabas!"

".. Then I will be sinful, your highness." Lovino said.

Everyone, including the cat, looked at the Marquis, surprised and confused.

"I have set my heart for someone else." Lovino simply said.

"Well.. That is a pity.." The king said in a disappointed voice. "But.. I would love it if you became one of my trusted advisors.. a friend."

Lovino smiled at that. "I would love to, your highness."

When everyone left, Antonio neared his master. "Maestro..?"

Lovino looked at him, "Si?"

The cat tilted his head. "Why didn't you accept the king's offer? You would have all the riches you want.. Also.. You would be the king."

Lovino rolled his eyes. "Idiot. I do not want to be a king. It's a headache. Besides, I don't like the princess. She's too.. ugh.. I don't know. Princess-like? I can't keep up with that. She's a spoiled brat."

The cat's ears folded. "you're so mean, maestro.. But still…"

"Also." The master said. "This castle and it's riches is enough. Besides, It is not me they want.. It's the Marquis of Carabas. I don't wanna pretend forever."

The cat sighed. "Okay then.." Antonjo's ears perked up. 'So, who is the lucky one who you have set your heart to?"

Lovino blushed and looked away. "…. Isn't it obvious..?"

Antonio blinked. "Que..?"

"It's… I-it's you, damn it…"

"….. QUE?!"

**The End.**

**I am evil. Not original lol.**


End file.
